Say something
by MDIlikewhoa
Summary: 'But as I looked out the window I knew Jace was worth the pain I went through just to see him. Maybe someday he would see me as more than just Clary his once in a while friend and maybe I could become his girlfriend.' - AU. ALL HUMAN, WARNING: Mature, Non-Con, some consensual later. Dark but also will have light fluffy moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ AN IT HAS INPORTANT PLOT INFO**_**! **

**My New story! This is an AU story to the max. All human. Just a few things:**

**Clary and Jonathan are the daughter and son of Jocelyn and Valentine. Valentine and Jocelyn divorced when Clary was 6 and Jonathan was 8 because Valentine cheated. Jocelyn had full custody of the kids at first but then Valentine fought for rights because it made him look bad when he didn't. So now Jonathan and Clary spend one weekend a month, all summer and every other holiday with Valentine. Valentine married the women he cheated on Jocelyn with and they live a 2 hour drive away. She also has a son named Sebastian who is the same age as Jonathan. I am just saying this so everyone's not confused but I am going to have some flashbacks in-between doing a better job at explaining. Let me know if anything is confused and I will try and fix it!**

CHAPTER ONE

Clary's POV:

I shakily ran a hand threw my hair and looked at the clock; it was ten in the morning. Any minute now Jonathan was going to come knocking on the door saying it was time to go home. It was Sunday meaning my weekend at dads was over until next month. I was happy but disappointed. I didn't get to see Jace at all this time, he told me he was going to come over last night but he never showed up, not even a text telling me why. Jace moved into the house next door from my dad's when I was fourteen, so two years ago. He was the only reason I came back here at all. My dad was never around and my step mother treated me like shit and Sebastian her evil son was even worse. I shuttered thinking about what he did to me on Friday night. I jumped when I heard a knock at my door before Jonathan opened it and poked his head into the room.

"Ready to go sis? Don't wanna hit afternoon traffic; I still have to meet up with my lab partner tonight to finish our science project." I nodded and got off my bed while he opened my door fully and exited the hallway. I grabbed my backpack and followed him. I only kept a few personal items in my bag from home but dad bought us clothes and everything else so we didn't have to lug everything back and forth all the time. My dad wasn't home and I completely ignored my evil step mom, Susan, and left the house without a word to anyone. I wondered often why Jonathan kept coming every weekend. We were supposed to, but he turned 18 a couple of weeks ago so if he didn't want to come he didn't have to. I was grateful thought because I didn't know what it was going to be like here when he stopped coming with me. I glanced across the street to Jace's house before I left, his car wasn't in the drive way and my heart almost stopped. Did he ever come home last night? I didn't have a right to feel jealous, I wasn't his girlfriend or anything but it still hurt. He was the only reason why I didn't tell my mom what Sebastian was doing. The visits would stop and I would be free of this torture, but I was secretly in love with Jace and if I told my mom what was going on I would never see him again and I just couldn't bear that. I got into the passenger seat next to my brother and I rested my head on the window. I didn't sleep well all weekend and I knew I was going to fall asleep.

Jace's POV:

I moaned as I sat up from where I was sleeping. What did I do last night? Everything slowly came back to my pounding brain. I remember Alec making me come to a lame party with him, I remember saying I could only stay for one beer. But then one beer turned into two and two turned into three and three turned into flip cup and jager bombs.

"Fuck!" I moaned as my stomach turned, beer before liquor never been sicker they always said. My brain suddenly thought of Clary as I realized why I only wanted to stay for one beer, I was supposed to go over her house last night.

"Ugh!" I whined as I got up from the floor. I dung into my pockets and found my phone I clicked it on and the time read eleven AM. I missed her, she always felt around ten in the morning. Now I was pissed at myself. The girl was only here for one weekend a month and I was such a tool that I couldn't even make time for her. I was pissed at myself and Alec as well I headed to the bathroom. I used the toilet and gargled some water to get the gross taste out of my mouth. I left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. The place was a mess and I was glad it wasn't my house this time. I felt like a dick, but I left the place without helping clean up. No one said anything as I walked through the front door to my car. I had to walk half way down the street to find it; there had been a lot of people there last night.

As I was driving home my mind wandered to when I first met Clary, the cute fourteen year old with paint all over her hands.

_-Flash back, 2 years ago._

I was pissed; I didn't want to move here. I left all my friends and I would have to start all over in the middle of freshmen year, I was beyond pissed. I refused to help my parents and the movers bring things into the new house. It was a lot bigger than our old house but I didn't care about things like that. Suddenly my mom came over to where I was sulking in the back yard.

"Hey bunny." She said using my old nickname from when I was a kid and sitting next to me on the lawn, I ignored her.

"I know you're mad about the move but I am sorry, this is going to help your father move up in his company." I still ignored her, I've heard this million times already. She sighed as she ran a hand threw her blond hair; it was the same color as my own.

"Well I saw a cute girl next door; she looks to be about your age. Why don't you go say hi might be nice to make some friends before you start school next week?" She said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving. I wasn't going to go over there, I didn't want new friends I already had friends back home. I sat for another few minutes annoyed before curiosity won out and I stood up to check out this neighbor girl. I wasn't sure which neighbor so I headed to the left and saw no-one and then I headed to the right and I spotted a red headed girl struggling to wash her hairs with the hose. Her hands were a mixture of pinks and blues, it looked like paint.

"What are you doing?" I said startling the girl, she dropped the hose and looked at me.

"Um, just washing my hands." She shrugged and bent down to pick the hose up again.

"Why not just do it in the sink, much easier." I said walking up behind her.

"Because my step mom thinks I'll stain her fancy sinks with my paints so she makes come out here to do it." I took the hose form her and held it while she washed her hands.

"That's stupid." I said as she finished and turned the hose off.

"Thanks." She said as she wiped her hands on her maroon colored shirt, leaving big stains. I shrugged as she tucked a lose curl behind her hair. He checks were a tiny bit pink and I guessed because she was blushing.

"Anytime." I replied and dropped the hose to the ground.

"So you're the new neighbor?" She asked as we started walking to the front of the house, she sat down on her front porch and I sat next to her.

"Yeah." I said back trying not to sound so bitter about it.

"So what's school like here?" I asked and turned and looked at her, she had picked a flower off the ground and was pulling off the petals. She wasn't looking at me so I was able to just stare at her. She was very pretty and I felt my own face turn pink before I turned and looked at the ground.

"Uh, sorry I am not sure." She frowned before continuing.

"This is my dad's place; I am only here one weekend a month, summer and every other holiday." My stomach dropped as I realized I wasn't going to get to see this girl all the time.

"Oh that sucks." I said but she shrugged.

"But maybe we can hang out when I here?" She perked up a little and so did it. I thought she was cute, even if I was a little nervous around her. I was really good a flirting but I've never had a girlfriend before and I've only ever kissed one person. Even if everyone at my old school thought I lost my v-card last year I really hadn't. I was good a pretending.

"Yeah sure." We exchanged numbers and just when I was going to ask if she wanted to come over and see my new house someone threw up the door to her house and it banged against the side of the house. We both jumped and turned around. It was a teenage boy; he looked to be about a year or so older than me. He had dark hair and eyes and he looked angry,

"Who's this?" The guy sneered at me and I glared at him, what was this attitude for.

"Um this is Jace, he just moved in next door. And Jace this is my step brother Sebastian." I glared at the guy as he completely ignored me and looked at Clary.

"Mom said dinners done." He turned to leave, but not before giving one last glare to me.

"Sorry about him, he's a jerk." Clary said before standing up, I stood up to and awkwardly put my hands in my pockets.

"I'll talk to you sometime soon?" I asked sounding way to eager.

"Of course." She smiled at me with the most perfect smile I've ever seen before turning and walking into her house.

-End flashback.

That was two years ago and I still thought she was the cutest girl I've ever seen. I didn't mean to ditch her last night, I really didn't. I've had a giant crush on her for the last two years but lately I've gotten really popular. I joined the football team and I was really good, and suddenly everyone wanted to hang out with me and I never had much time to myself. Once I got home I took a shower and got into bed, but before I fell back asleep I shot Clary a text. **Sorry –J.** Was all I sent but she wasn't much of a texter so I knew she wouldn't be upset, she never seemed to get upset with me know matter what I did. My eyes drifted closed as I thought of the cute girl with the red hair.

Clary's POV:

"_Mom says it's time for dinner" Sebastian snapped at me and I jumped up saying goodbye to Jace. The second I saw him I knew I was in love with the blond boy. I walked into the dining room and there wasn't any food on the table, so I wandered into the kitchen. No one was there and there was no food anywhere. I was confused as I walked into the living room and then finally I went upstairs._

"_What the hell Sebastian, no one's even home." I screamed as I pounded on his door. Sebastian had always taunted me. When we were kids he would pinch me and pull my hair and do bad things and blame them on me. Then when we got a bit older he would steal my undies and bras and tried to peek at me naked. He even grabbed my boobs a few times when no one was looking. But for the past few months he had started ignoring me which was better than him bugging me. I thought he finally gotten over whatever it was that bugged him about me. He flung open the door and I almost fell in._

"_Shut up you little slut, I was just keeping you from embarrassing yourself in front of that boy." Sebastian sneered and I gasped, that was harsh. I've never even kissed a boy and he was going to call me a slut. I lift my hand and smacked him across the face before my mind really thought about it. I regretted my actions as soon as I did it. The look on his face had me running from the room. I turned so fast I slipped on the rug in the hall and went down with a crash. Sebastian was on top of me screaming in my face._

"_Who do you think you are slapping me like that!?" He roared as he punched me in the face and I cried out._

"_Stop I am sorry!" I cried as he lifted his hand to do it again but thought better of it. Instead he lifted me up by my hair and I screamed in pain as he flung me into his room. I landed on the floor and he kicked me in the ribs. _

"_Get up." He hissed and I wobbly stood up. He shut his door and locked it with a click. _

"_I am sorry I won't ever do that again." I whined holding my rib cage, something felt broken._

"_No, I am going to teach you a lesson, you've had this a long time coming Clary." He said as he pushed me onto the bed. I was honestly confused at first on what he was doing. I know what sex is but it just didn't click at first. I've never even been kissed before, I am only fourteen. But he started pulling at my shirt and I was struggling with him on his bed. He was sloppy and at sixteen all he wanted to do was put himself inside me. He got my shirt off and when he started on my pants it's when it finally clicked on what he was doing._

"_STOP!" I screamed and started pushing him and trying to shoving him away from me. _

"_Leave me alone you sicko!" I screamed as he roughly jerked my pants down he smacked me in the face before working on his own pants. I was crying screaming and wiggling my arms and legs everywhere trying to get him off me. But I was a small fourteen year old girl and he was a sixteen year old boy who was on the football team and was much stronger. He took my small arms in his hands and put the above me head on the bed. He only needed on hand to hold them in place. His other hand started working on pulling my underwear down my legs, his pants were already off. _

"_Please don't." I begged before he took his penis out of his boxers. He didn't even bother taking them off, he just pulled himself out. He forced my legs apart with his knees and jammed himself in-between my legs. I was screaming for help and he took his free hand and placed it over my mouth as he jammed himself inside of me. I screamed into his hand as tears fell down my face. It was so painful, I could feel my self-tearing. He wasn't gentle and I wasn't turned on at all so I wasn't lubricated so it was dry and painful for me. The blood made it a little less dry but it hurt so badly._

"_I wanted to do this for so long." Sebastian breathed into my ear before letting go of my mouth only to place his own mouth on mine. He tired kissing me but I wouldn't kiss back. He didn't seem to care. This didn't last long, maybe two minutes before he came inside of me. But those two minutes felt like hours to me. When he was done he finally let go of my aching hands and I sat up rushed to grab my things. I threw on my shirt and pants with jerky movements. Sebastian's watched me without saying anything. Just as I was about to leave the room he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. _

"_Say anything and I will end you." He whispered harshly in my ear and I nodded before running from the room, tripping and almost falling on my face twice before I made it to my own room. _

I woke up with a loud gasp looking around confused. For a moment I thought I was fourteen years old again. But I wasn't, I was in the car with Jonathan, on are way home from our dads house.

"You okay?" He asked glancing at me with concern on his face.

"Yeah sorry, I am fine just had bad dream." I said but it wasn't really a dream it was more like a memory of when Sebastian raped me for the first time. I placed one of my hands on my chest and felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"Okay well me and Aline will be staying up late working on our project so I am going to stop for some coffee, would you like any?" He asked as he pulled into a coffee shop. I nodded as he got out of the car to get our caffeine. I realized we were about ten minutes from home and I sighed in relief. I only allowed myself Sunday after getting home from my dad's to let myself just cry and break down. Every other moment I was the perfect daughter with the straight A's and the great friends. After my break downs nothing had ever happened to me and I was just a normal regular girl. I sighed looking out the window wishing that was true. I glanced at my phone and realized I got a text while I was sleeping. It was form Jace. My heart jumped as I opened the text and read it. It was a simple sorry and I accepted it whole heartedly. **Duh, call me later. –C** I replied before tucking my phone back into my pocket as Jonathan got back into the car with my coffee.

"Thanks." I replied as he started the car again and headed home. I sipped slowly trying to relax, we would be home soon and I could let myself feel for a couple of hours before I had to pretend everything was okay again. But as I looked out window I knew Jace was worth the pain I went through just to see him. Maybe someday he would see me as more than just Clary his once in a while friend and maybe I could become his girlfriend.

**AN: What did you think? This story is going to be sad but also have happy parts in-between. I hope it was okay, this is my first all human TMI story, I am a bit excited. I am not going to promise or give any update schedule because I will only disappoint. I am busy so I update when I can, I am sorry its only I can offer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks you to my two reviewers, and for the three favorites and twelve follows. All that for one chapter pretty nice feedback****.**

**PLOT INFO: I wrote up ages last night because I found myself a little confused**

**Clary: 16 years old, in her sophomore year of high school. **

**Jonathan and Sebastian: Both 18 years old, in their senior years of high school.**

**Jace: 17 years old, in junior year of high school.**

**The month is currently May and Clary has one more weekend visit with her dad before being there all summer. Also wanted to mention that all characters are going to be OOC. **

CHAPTER TWO

Clary's POV:

My head was pounding and my face felt sticky with all the tears I shed the night before. I had dozed off at some point during my sobbing and when I looked at the clock it read four in the morning. I rolled over and sighed, my pity party was official over since it was now technically Monday morning. I bottled up my feels and everything bad that ever happen was pushed from my mind, until next month anyways. I stretched and decided to get up and get ready for school, knowing I would never fall back asleep. I stood up and started heading for the bathroom, as I was leaving my room my eyes caught a picture sitting on my desk. It was a family picture, Jonathan was 7 and I was 5. It was the last family picture we ever took together. A month after the picture mom found out dad had cheated on her. I still remembered the fight they had, even if I was only five and none of it really made sense until I was older. I remember hearing my parents fighting and the yelling woke Jon and me up. We snuck down and sat on the stairs and listening to them.

_Flashback- _

"_Valentine this is the fourth night this week your home late, and drunk!" Mommy yelled at daddy, I looked at Jonny confused. I wasn't sure what drunk was, I started to ask Jon but he shushed me. _

"_Jocelyn what do you want from me!?" Daddy yelled back at mommy and she sighed angrily. _

"_I want the truth Valentine! You smell like cheap whore!" Mommy whisper yelled at daddy and I was confused again, none of this was making sense to me. _

"_Fine! You want the truth? Here it is, for the last year I've been fucking my secretary. I've just gotten sloppy at hiding it from you because I don't care if you know anymore! I am done pretending to love you, you stuck up selfish bitch! We are not the perfect family you make us act like. I want a DIVORCE!" Daddy screamed all this at mommy and I started crying while Jon jumped up and ran after dad who had stormed out of the house. Mommy had fallen to the floor crying so I ran to her and jumped into her lap and she hugged me tightly. A minute later Jonathan came bsck sniffling, trying to pretend he wasn't cry._

"_He left mommy, he told me I couldn't come with him." Jon turned and ran up the stairs to his room slamming his door._

_-End flashback_

I sighed heavily, I hated thinking about that night my mom was so hurt. It didn't help that he deiced to do that three weeks before Christmas. Most awful Christmas of my life. But thankfully my mom found someone else; she was currently dating a nice man named Luke. They have been dating three years and I think he's awesome.

I deiced to take a quick shower and then I got dressed. I then decided to get my stuff ready for school before wandering into the kitchen and finishing some last minute homework. While I was sitting at the table it dawned on me that Jace hadn't called last night. I rapidly blinked back tears trying to keep it together; my breakdown day was over so I couldn't let this happen. Get. A. Grip. I scolded myself. Jace and I used to be very close, only the last couple of months he's been kind of flaky. I was getting worried that he didn't even want to be friend anymore. I pushed the thought out of my head not wanting to think about it. When I looked at the clock it read 6:30am, school started in about an hour so I threw my shoes on as Jon exited his room.

"You finish your project?" I asked him as he limped past me like a zombie.

"Yeah but I only got about three hours of sleep last night, I feel dead." He whined as he started the coffee pot before grabbing himself a bowl and filling it with cereal. I left the kitchen not wanting anything for breakfast, so I sat on the couch to wait for him to drive me to school. I decided to call my best friend Simon to see how his weekend had been.

"Hey C. how was your weekend at Valentines?" Simon asked as soon as he picked up.

"Oh wonderful of course." I said back sarcastically with an eye roll that he couldn't see but I am sure he knew I was doing it, he knew I loathed my dad and only went every weekend just to see Jace.

"How is golden boy?" Simon asked with a sigh. He wasn't a big fan of Jace; he met him a few times when he would visit me at my dad's house during the summer.

"Ugh I didn't even get to see him this time, he was busy." I decided not to tell Simon that he ditched me because I knew he would be mad and I didn't want him to dislike Jace more then he already did.

"That sucks, but you missed it Magnus threw a huge party, everyone was there." Simon said excitedly.

"Of course the ONE weekend a month I am gone and all the fun things happen." I comment and Simon starts telling me about the party. I half tuned him out not really interested but having to at least pretend so Simon wouldn't worry about me. My mind drifted to my weekend, which had been pretty awful. Not only had Sebastian hurt me but I didn't even get to see Jace. Thankfully Sebastian was only around Friday night so I didn't have to try and doge him all weekend.

_-Flashback_

_I was hiding it my room with the door closed and locked. I was sketching a picture of Jace using my memory of when we would go swimming last summer, and wondering how different he would look this summer then the last two. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I looked up, wondering who it was. I knew Dad was at work and that Jonathan was hanging out with a couple of friends of his that he made down here. I wasn't sure if Susan was home or not but I knew Sebastian was. _

"_What!" I finally called when there was another knock at the door._

"_Mom wants you." I hesitated, Sebastian has used the this parent or that parent wants to see you to get me out of the room to hurt me so many times it wasn't even funny. But the one time a parent really did want to see me and I refused to come out I got in huge trouble and I wasn't allowed to see Jace for two whole weekends and I was forced to do a thousand chores. So now every time he said it I usually believed him even if he was lying. I finally threw my note book on the floor and got up and opened the door._

"_Where is she?" I asked but he just violently shoved me into the room and onto my bed._

"_Sebastian please, I can't do this anymore." I cried into my mattress as he forced me to lay on my stomach. _

"_Shut up." He whispered harshly into my ear. Every weekend, summer and some holidays since I was fourteen this has happened to me. A couple of month ago I just gave up and stopped fighting him, I was sick of having to hide bruises and how much it drained me. But I felt sicker with myself when I didn't fight back. Sebastian punch me in the side and it knocked the wind out of me. He turned me over and pulled my pants down before I had a chance to think. He was out of his pants and inside of me before I could blink. I screamed at the top of my lungs and Sebastian put his giant hand over my month and kept it there while he pounded into me._

"_Stop acting like you don't love this." Sebastian said in-between trusts. Tears rain down my face, he finished a few moments later and I sighed in relief as pulled out of me and left the room without a word. I pulled up my own pants as I stumbled to the bathroom to clean myself up. As I worked my way down the hall, I looked down the stairs and noticed that Susan was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up at me before turning back to the TV. I stood stunned for a moment, was she home the whole time? Did she ignore my screams for help and let her son rape me? I rushed to the bathroom where I threw up my dinner. What this really happening? I knew Susan hated me but was she really going to ignore what her son was doing to me? I spend the rest of the weekend locked in my room only coming out if Jonathan or my dad was home._

_-End flashback_

I shivered as Simon asked me a question and I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Jace's POV:

I just got home from school and I was now lying on my couch with a bag of chips on my lap and a can of soda in one hand. I was munching on my snack before I placed my soda on the coffee table, only to accidently put it on the ledge and it spilled everywhere.

"Fuck." I cursed as I quickly got up and grabbed some towels to clean it up. My mom would kill me if I ruined her new carpet. She still wasn't over the time Clary and I ruined her favorite carpet a couple of years ago. I laughed a little to myself as I thought about that day.

_-Flashback _

_I am hungry, I complained as Clary and I got out of my pool. She quickly grabbed a towel and hid most of her upper body from me while I loosely wrapped the towel around my waist. _

"_Let's get some food." She commented as we both walked into my house. Both my parents were at work, we technically weren't supposed to be in the pool unless they were home or Jonathan was over but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and salsa._

"_Come on let's get eat in the living room and watch some TV." She shrugged and we walked into the living room. We both sat on the floor and watched a random cartoon on the TV while we eat our snack. After the show was over I put the chips and bowl down and stood up. _

"_I am kind of cold, gonna get dressed." She nodded and we both went to head up stairs to change but we bumped into each other and we both stumbled before basically falling to the floor. I landed on my knees, one of my knees ended up in the salsa bowl. Clary ended up tangled in her towel and was laying on her back looking up at me. We both paused before we suddenly started busting out laughing. I pulled my knee out of the salsa bowl as she started to stand up. Salsa dripped from my knee onto the carpet and we ended up spending two hours trying to get red salsa out of my mom's brand new white carpet. _

_-End flash back_

We did never get that out of the carpet, my mom was livid when she got home. It didn't help that we forgot to change out of our swim suits and got in trouble for swimming on top of the carpet. I shook my head as I finished cleaning up and chucking the towels into the laundry. I realized as I was heading to my room that I hadn't called Clary last night. I cursed myself as I grabbed my phone and quickly pulled her up in my contact list. Clary wasn't the type of girl to hover or stress if I didn't call her and stuff. But sometimes I wish she would at least call me if I said I was going to call and didn't. Sometimes it made me feel like she didn't care, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Hey red." I said when she answered on the third ring.

"Shut up Jace." She said with a light laugh.

"So I was just remembering that time we ruined my mom's carpet." I said and she started laughing.

"Oh my god I will never forget that moment, your knee in the salsa bowl and me on the floor wrapped up in a towel." She giggled and we started talking about other things that happened that first summer we spend together. That summer was the best, even though Clary was really quite at first I had to warm her up to being my friend but towards the end it was great. We would stay up late and have camp outs in my back yard and have waters fights. I wished often that summer that at the end she didn't have to leave. But of course two days before school was supposed to start she packed up and left back to her mom's house. I remember crying a little in my room about it, but then getting angry at myself for crying like a girl. But I really liked her, I still did.

Clary's POV:

Jace finally called, I was so happy. He didn't mention why he didn't call last night but he usually didn't. I was sitting in my room doing homework having just hung up with Jace. I couldn't get the grin off my face. We made plans to hang out the next time I was at my dad's and I couldn't wait.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked, it didn't really move the plot along but I wanted to give some more background and a tiny bit of Jace and Clary cuteness. I hope you don't mine all the flashbacks, if you don't like you might not wanna read because I gonna be doing that a lot in this story! Next chapter will most likely start with Clary's last visit to her dad's before summer. This is gonna be a long story, longer then 'Always Mine' so get ready for a, long road with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey sorry this was supposed to be up forever ago! I've had it hand written out and I only now have the time to get it typed out! I would have done it last week but people wanted 'Forever Changed' really bad so I got that out first. Also for Forever changed fans I am not going to end the story I'll update soon so yay!**

**-Time jumping a couple of weeks.**

Chapter Three

I know I said I only let myself break down on the Sundays after my visit at my dad's, well I lied. Some days my stomach will be in such knots that I can't even get out of bed. It's Friday afternoon and Jonathan and I are halfway to our father's house, my stomach was in such knots I couldn't even concentrate. I had my fists clenched tightly in my lap while I looked out my window, dreading were we were going but also happy at the same time. I felt stressed to the max and my fists were clenched so tight I was leaving little indents in my skin from my nails.

"Clary I wanted to talk to you about something." Jonathan started, startling me from my thoughts. I turned and looked at him as he awkwardly ran a hand threw his blond hair. My stomach turned again as he started speaking again, I can just tell this isn't going to be good.

"I've already talked to both mom and dad about this and they both said its okay if I spend the summer with mom this year instead of dads." He coughs and keeps his eyes on the road so he doesn't have to look at me. My heart is pounding in my chest; he can't do this to me.

"What! WHY!?" I ask trying to keep the tears out of my voice as they roll down my face.

"Well Clary this is the last summer before I go to college. I am eighteen and I want to spend time with my friends before we all go off to different schools. Plus I am going to spend the summer working so I can have some extra cash while I am at school." He finishes and my cries suddenly turn to sobs as I stare angrily out the window.

"Clary don't cry!" Jonathan says alarmed at all my tears.

"Why shouldn't I cry? I get to see you way less now, you're going to school four hours away from mom's house!" I whine at him, why would he do this to me? I need him for summer vacations! Half the time Sebastian doesn't' hurt me because Jon is around. Now if Jonathans not there nothing is going to stop Sebastian from controlling and hurting me twenty four hours a day.

"I am sorry Clary; I promise that the two weekends during the summer that your visiting mom's house I will make sure I spend a ton of time with you." I don't even respond to him I am so pissed. We get to our dads a little later and the second he parks the car I am out of my seat and running towards the house. I pound up the stairs and slam the door behind my then after locking the door I launch myself onto my bed and start crying into one of my pillows. I sob for almost an hour before I am able to pull myself together. I glance at the clock on my night stand and am shocked to see it already seven o'clock. I quickly get up and rush to the bathroom to wash my face and make myself presentable. I was supposed to head over to Jace's place right when I got here. I start to leave the bathroom when I am suddenly shoved back in, the door shuts loudly behind us. Sebastian pins my arms to my sides and I gasp in surprise. I was running around without even thinking, I blame myself for getting caught by Sebastian.

"I heard Jonny boy isn't coming this summer. I get you all to myself then." He laughs right in my ear and I shiver trying to shove him away from me.

"Leave me alone you prick." I whisper harshly and he lets me go. Jonathan is still here so he won't push things further knowing he's still in the house.

"You'll regret that comment later, I promise you that." He says harshly glared at me before exiting that bathroom. Leaving me standing against the wall breathing hard. My hands are shaking as I fix my hair and try and calm down. I look at my phone and I realize a whole half an hour as passed since I left my room and I quickly make my way from the bathroom and out of the house without even telling anyone or even seeing anyone.

I am relieved to see Jace's car is still in his driveway as I head across this lawn to his front door. I open the door without knocking and head up to his room. The door is shut so I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear his muffled voice and my heart starts pounding in a good way as I open the door. As I walk in I see Jace is sitting on the floor next to his best friend Alec and Alec's sister Isabella is lying across Jace's bed. I try and hide my disappointment as I realize were not spending time alone together.

"I thought you ditched me Red." Jace says with a laugh and I shrug as I head fully into the room shutting to door behind me. I walk over towards the bed and Izzy sits up to give me room to sit next to her.

"Sorry Jon decided to spring some news on me, apparently he's not spending the summer here with me. I guess I am going to be here solo." I try to get it all out like I don't care but I know by Jace's face that he can tell I am upset.

"I am sorry Clary, but you'll have me so you won't be alone." Jace says with that smile that always makes my heart flutter. I smile back and try and keep the blush from forming on my face.

"Okay enough with the sappy stuff let's play truth or dare." Alec says with a grin as he pulls a bottle of alcohol from under the bed.

"What are we twelve Alec?" Iz says with a laugh as the boys get up and sit on the bed with us, each of us sitting on a corner. I am next to Izzy and across form Alec and Jace is diagonal from me.

"Okay before we start let take a drink." Izzy says as she grabs the bottle from Alec and opens it, then takes a large swig before handing it over to me. I try not to winch as I take the smallest sip possible before handing it to Alec. He takes a sip like Isabelle before handing it to Jace. Once everyone is done Alec starts to explain the rules.

"Okay so if you refuse to do the truth or dare given to you, you have to take five shots. And if someone completes the truth or dare you gave someone you have to take a shot." I roll my eyes a little, the rules pretty much just there to make sure you get drunk as possible.

"Who goes first?" I ask as we all stare at each other.

"How about youngest to oldest?" Alec finishes says and both Izzy and I groan since we are both sophomore about to become juniors and the boys are juniors about to become seniors so they are clearly older. So after a moment of everyone remembering each other's birthdays the order goes: Izzy who doesn't turn sixteen until June, then me since I turned sixteen in January then its Alec who turned seventeen a few weeks ago and then last is Jace who will be eighteen in October.

"Okay Izzy truth or dare?" I ask smiling evilly at the dark haired girl.

"Dare." She says confidently after only a moment's hesitation.

"I dare you to call Simon and confess your love to him." I say with a small giggle. Last summer when Simon came up and visited me while I was at my dad's he met Isabella and Alec and he had a very obvious crush on Izzy. But last year he had glasses and wore dorky clothes and he only talked about RPGS and random stuff like that. But none of them knew that this school year Simon grew out of his dork days and joined the basketball team and was looking pretty cool.

"Ugh are you really going to make me do this?" Izzy whined and I nodded.

"Unless you want to take five shots." Jace reminded her with a smile as he waved the bottle in her face.

"No thanks, I'd rather not get drunk when the game has just started." She said as I pulled out my phone to give her Simons number. Then I suddenly started feeling a little guilty tricking my best friend like this. But maybe he and Izzy would hit it off and this would all just be a funny story. I give Iz his number and she types it into her phone.

"Okay so how about you just ask him out on a date for when he comes and visits me this summer." I decided the love thing just might be a little much and Izzy nodded.

"Put it on speaker!" Alec whisper yelled as Iz pressed send on her phone.

"Hello?" Clary could hear her best friend as he answered his phone. The back round was loud and I guessed he was with Eric and some other people just hanging out and listening to music and drinking a couple of beers.

"Hey Simon it's me Isabelle Lightwood." She barely got the words out before Simon was talking again.

"Really? Hey what's up." Simons said in the voice he used when he was talking to hot chicks.

"I got your number from Clary and I was just wondering if maybe while you're here this summer if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me?" Iz said all in a rush.

"Ugh, yeah that sounds awesome." Simon stuttered out and Jace started laughing.

"What was that?" Simon asked Iz as she smacked Jace on the arm,

"Oh nothing, just text me when you'll be up this summer and we'll figure out a night to go out." Izzy said before hanging up quickly because Alec was starting to laugh loudly as well.

"Jerks! Okay Clary take a shot." Izzy said proudly as she yanked the bottle out of Jace's hands and forced the bottle into my own hands.

"Fine." I replied as I took the shot and again had to hide my shutter, the stuff was gross. I wasn't a big drinker.

"Okay Clary your next." Isabelle said happily as I handed the bottle to Alec because I didn't want to hold it.

"I pick dare." I said with a shrugged, truth scared me.

"Hm… okay Clary I dare you to kiss either Alec or Jace." Izzy said with an evil laugh because she thought she was getting her revenge.

"Not me!" Alec said quickly and I blushed a little. I was almost 99.9 percent sure that Alec was gay but he wasn't out per say but I just had a feeling. I blushed even harder as I turned and Jace was smiling at me all goofy like.

"Okay so are you kissing one of them or taking five shots?" Iz asked as Jace and I just keep staring at each other. I knew I couldn't take the shots because I was a super lightweight and the two I had already taken were making me feel a little fuzzy, five would get me plastered. But the thought of kissing Jace made my stomach do back flips.

"Okay I'll kiss Jace." I finally said while I started to sit up on my knees in the middle of the bed. Jace slowly sat up onto his knees as well and me were suddenly facing each other and we were very close and my heart was pounding. He slowly leaned down and suddenly our lips were touching and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I was no longer nervous as my mouth melted with his and my hands were suddenly in his hair. He prodded my mouth open with his tongue and I soon found myself with my tongue fighting with Jace's for dominance. It was amazing and I didn't think I would ever stop.

"Okay I think that's enough." Izzy finally said with a cough and Jace slowly pulled away. Suddenly everything came rushing back and I realized at some point Jace had put his hands on my waist. He slowly pulled away as I untangled my hands from his hair. I blushed deeply as we both sat back down in our corners of the bed.

"That was intense." Izzy commented as she took a shot from the bottle since I completed the dare she gave me.

"Yeah it was." Jace said as he winked at me and my face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay well Alec your next." Izzy said as I tuned out the conversation for a minute as one of my hands slowly made it was to my lips, they were slightly swollen and I knew I would remember this moment forever.

**AN: What did you think? Was the length to long or okay? Let me know if you like it or not! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Lucky readers, you get a chapter of this and I posted the squeal to my other story (always mine). The new story is called Painful memories if you read Always mine I say you should go check it out. And if you haven't read always mine I say go check that story out ;). Hope you like this chapter of Say something; let me know what you think! Let me know if I am moving too fast or slow for you. **

Chapter Four:

My head was pounding , and it sounded like the room was pounding as well. I rolled over and looked at the clock; it read four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Clary?" I heard my brother at my door and I realized he was knocking on my door, so the room really was pounding.

"What? I yelled back groggily as I sat up fully and ran a hand threw my knotted hair, my hand got stuck half way through and I sighed.

"Dad said to get up and start getting ready, the whole family is going out for dinner since I am not coming for the summer." Jonathan called threw the door and I rolled my eyes.

"He says you have an hour to get ready." Jonathan said before I heard him leave my door and head to his own room. I grumpily got up and started finding clothes to wear. I was still tired and felt like complete crap. I stayed at Jace's house last night until about five in the morning; we had played truth or dare and some other drinking games all night along. It was a great time and I hadn't laughed that much in a long time. Plus I got to kiss Jace. I blushed a little as I quickly exited my room and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. I didn't want to have a run in with Sebastian while I was so hungover. I showered quickly and changed into some black dress pants and a nice top. If I knew my dad I knew we were going to go somewhere fancy. I brushed my hair, but left it wet I wouldn't have time to blow dry it. I quickly rushed to my room and put on some socks and my shoes before stalking down stairs. Once in the kitchen I grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin and swallowed the aspirin down with all of the water.

"Finally sleeping beauty is a awake." I turned and glared at Sebastian who was leaning against the doorway.

"Shut up." I said as I brushed passed him and headed towards the hallway where everyone else was gathered.

"Ready?" Dad asked and I silently nodded as I felt Sebastian come up behind me. I cringed slightly and he glared at me as he shoved passed me this time and exited the house. Jonathan was going out after the dinner so he and I took his car while everyone else got into my dad's car. I was sadly going to have to ride back with them after. We pulled up to the restaurant and it was some random fancy place. We all walked in and my dad asked about his reservation and then we were all seated. The waiter brought us to a round table with five seats. I was hoping to sit next to Jonathan and my dad but I somehow found myself sitting next to Jonathan and Sebastian. We were close enough that Sebastian kept placing his hand on my thigh. I would smack his hand away only for him to place it back on my thigh a minute later. I glared at him and he laughed. I hated him more than words could describe. I picked something random off the menu and as everyone else chit chatted around me, making small talk. All I could do was stare at my glass of sprite and keep shoved Sebastian's hand off me. Suddenly he got really close to my private area and I jumped up. Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Sorry I need to use the restroom." I said as rushed off in the direction of the bathroom that we had passed going to our seats. The bathroom was empty and I rushed into a stall, closing the lid and sitting on it. I put my head in my hands and took a couple of deeps breaths.

"I can get through this." I whispered out loud to myself before bottling up all of my feelings and unlocking the bathroom to quickly wash my face. Only as I opened the door someone shoved me back in and then slammed my back against the door. I looked up into the angry face of Sebastian. I started to ask him what the hell he was doing when he placed his hands on my neck and I couldn't breathe.

"Why the fuck are you acting like such a spaz." He growled in my face, a little bit of his spit landing on my face and flinched back. He finally let go of my throat and I took a deep breath in.

"Stop touching me and I won't be acting like that." I bit back and he glared harder.

"Your mine Clary, I will do with you what I please." He snarled back and grabbed my shoulders and slamming me again the door.

"Stop." I mumbled as he tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"When you get back out there you need to start acting normal or your punishment for what you did yesterday is going to be even worse." He shoves me against the door one more time before pushing me to the side and leaving the stall, and the bathroom all together. I let out a small sob before exiting the stall heading towards the sinks. I stop half way as I realize Susan was standing there washing her hands. I stood there dumbfounded, was she there the whole time?

"Why do you do nothing when he does those things to me?" I asked after a moment and she looked at me threw the mirror.

"He's not doing anything you don't want, you little slut." She snaps out at me and I gasp.

"I don't want me to do those things to me!" I whisper as she turns and grabs some paper towels to dry her hands.

"You better be using protection, I don't want a little whore like you ruining my sons life." She says before leaving me in the bathroom alone. I stand there shocked for a moment, but I shouldn't be shocked. I am almost sure she's known the whole time, and of course she would think her son has done nothing wrong. I take a deep breath and bottle everything up for later, I just need to remind myself that Jace is worth all this and I can deal with it to see him. I quickly wash my face before heading back out, a fake smile plastered on my face as I rejoin my family and pretend I am the perfect girl they all think I am.

OoOoOo

It's Sunday morning and we are heading back home. It hurts to think that next week I'll be coming without Jonathan and I'll have to find new ways to defend myself from Sebastian. But at the same time I was excited about getting to see Jace for the summer. We usually hung out almost every day and that's they only reason I even went. I sighed as I remembered one time last summer.

_Flashback-_

"_Hey Clary, you have something on your face." Jace commented, we were sitting at the local ice-cream shop both eating swirl cones with chocolate jimmies. _

"_Where?" I asked as I wiped at my check._

"_No to the left a little." He comments as I keep swiping at my face while he laughs at me._

"_Stop let me get it." He says finally putting me out of my misery. He leans forwards slowly and uses his thumb as he slowly rubs it across my check bone. My heart starts fluttering at the intimacy of this moment before he pulls away. He smiled softly before putting his thumb in his mouth and starts sucking the ice cream off._

"_Ice cream and Clary, my new favorite." He laughed and I giggle nervously, butterfly's dancing in my stomach. We had been flirty all summer but this was the most amazing moment of my life._

_-End flash back_

That was best day of the entire summer, but there was a lot of moment that summer that were amazing. I was hoping that we would be flirting a little more this summer, since that kiss we had this weekend. I sighed as I looked out the window. Besides what happened at the restaurant this weekend was pretty okay, Sedation never had a chance to rape me but I knew that once I was there for the summer nothing was going to stop him.

oOoO

School ended for the summer yesterday and tomorrow there was going to be a huge summer bash. I was supposed to be picked up by Sebastian the day after, on Sunday. I was dreading it more than anything and I wasn't able to get excited about the party like everyone else. I had begged my mom to let Simon come with me early buts he refused saying we had already planned for him to come visit for two week in the middle of July and we weren't switching plans now. I sighed as I laid on Simons bed, he was siting of the floor with his back resting against the bed and Magnus was sitting on Simon's bean bag chair.

"Clary stop sighing you'll get to see your hunky golden boy soon." Magnus thought I was upset because I wanted to see Jace. He had never personally met Jace but he's seen pictures.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you call him up and invite him to the party tomorrow." I sit up from the bed, realizing that was a good idea. Then maybe he could drive me home after so I wouldn't have to drive the two hours with Sebastian.

"That's a good I idea thank you so much Mag!" I comment as he laughs.

"I know Clary I am the best." He said as he pretends to fan himself. I picked up Simon's pillow and chucked it across the room at him.

"Hey!" He shouts as I leap over Simone's head and run towards to door, rushing out before Magnus could through the pillow back and then a full out pillow war would be underway and I wanted to call Jace before that could happen. I quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me before pulling out my phone and calling Jace. He answered after the second rind.

"Sup red." He said with what sounded like food in his mouth.

"Hey I have a great idea, how about you drive up tomorrow and come to this huge ragger some kid at my school is having so you can meet my friends. I promise I will give you the gas money to drive the two hours there and back." I said this all in a rush, wanting him not to say no.

"Hm, sounds kinda fun… Can I bring Alec and Isabelle?" He asks and I grinned.

"Of course." I jump for joy trying to stay quite.

"Okay so what's the plan?" He asks and I could hear him still eating, it sounded like he was eating chips.

"Okay so you guys can drive up sometime tomorrow afternoon and we can hang out and get ready at Simon's house. Then we'll go to the party and then we'll crash at Simon's house and then leave whatever time you want on Sunday. Oh and I am coming back with you guys." I was so excited that Jace was coming.

"Okay sounds good, text me Simon's address. See you tomorrow Clary." Jace said before ending the call. I quickly texted him Simon's address before rushing back to the room.

"So what did he say?" Magnus asked and I grinned at him.

"He said yes, oh and he's bringing Alec and Izzy." I comment as Simon starts to blush, I laugh remembering the prank call Iz had done last month.

"Sweet." Simon comments and suddenly a pillow was flying towards my face, I screech before it hits me square in the face.

"Oh it's on Magnus." I grunted as I pick up the pillow and began our pillow war.

**AN: Hope you like it, I really like this chapter! Also I am wondering if anyone would like to beta my three stories that are still being updated. I am just not good at editing and I hate re-reading my stories and seeing all the mistakes it takes away from the story. PM me if you could help me out, please and thanks 3**


End file.
